A Christmas Prayer
by ashleyjordan
Summary: A Christmas story about Nick and the generosity he shares with a poor family on Christmas Eve. HAITUS
1. Winter's Approach

Winter's Approach

"Are you ready?" The gruff voice of a man asked his shorter companion. The person in particular lifted his plaid scarf over his tiny nose, nodding up at his father in response.

"Okay then, here we go Nicky!" The man grasped the fragile hand of his young boy and opened the front doors of the recording studio building, stepping briskly out into the frosty night. As he did so, a strong gale blew in a torrent of sharp snowflakes which swirled about them and darted whimsically across the warm room, only to land upon the multicolored carpet and melt a few minutes later into the rough floor.

The father and son haphazardly sprinted towards their vehicle which was conveniently located near the entrance of the old white building they had just departed from. Once they reached their brightly painted red Chevron, the older male scrambled for his keys; fumbling for them as the cold began to freeze his large fingers. He finally succeeded in unlocking the car door, and proceeded to pull him and his son into the van that sheltered them from the bitter north winds that graced the northeast coast every winter. Here in New Jersey, they were provided with no exception from the violent onslaught of snow and wind. And although they were used to the approaching cold, it was always a shock and a slight struggle to proceed through one's normal routine without being forced to endure the aggravating cold.

"Whew! That was a close one, eh Nick?" The heftily built man tugged on the scarf that was tied around his neck, slipping it down to dangle across his broad shoulder blades. His son presented his dainty hands to his father, making it easier for his dad to help remove his burgundy mittens. The young boy blinked away a few flakes that had gotten attached to his dark eyelashes during their trek across the parking lot. He smiled back in agreement with his father,

"Yeah! I thought I was going to get covered in an avalanche back there!"

"Ha hah! You sure look like you did, son! Look, you're covered in snow!" Nick looked down at himself, realizing that his pants were adorned with a light powder.

"You better brush yourself off before we get home. Man, your mother's gonna be worried over you and of course she'll probably get mad at me, thinking I let you catch a cold or something." Nick's father sighed, rubbing his forehead in circles to massage the stress away. Nick unzipped his coat, setting it on the passenger seat next to him as he assured his father that nothing bad would happen.

"Don't worry Dad! I'll tell her that I wanted to have a snow ball fight and that I wouldn't listen to you when you told me to come back or something."

"Pah, like that would work Nicky! You listen to everything we say! If you were Joe on the other hand…," He trailed off as he turned and winked at his son. They broke out in laughter as they reminisced upon the antics of Joseph, Nick's older brother by two years. Nick, who had recently turned ten years old, still remained the youngest member of the Jonas family.

"Anyways, are you thirsty at all?"

"Yeah," Nick stated, "Why Daddy?"

"Well…I was thinking we could stop at the café before we went home for dinner. How does that sound?"

"Great! I love going to the café! I so want to get a cinnamon roll like last time!" Nick's eyes lit up in anticipation of the sweet treat he knew that he would receive in the near future. His father laughed again, turning around to start the ignition of the car.

"You always get those."

"Well I like them!"

"That's a good reason." Nick's father muttered sarcastically, the sarcasm lost on his offspring. He shifted the car into gear, adjusting the mirrors so that he could clearly see anything behind their vehicle. The middle-aged man glanced at the reflection of his passenger in the back seat of the car, calling out,

"Is your seat belt on?"

"Yep, like always." Nick announced proudly.

"Good boy." The bright front lights of their car flickered on as Nick's father twisted in his seat, putting the machine in reverse.

"Anyways, I think we worked hard tonight. Hard workers deserve to have treats, don't you think?"

"Yes, but still…," Nick pondered, tracing a simple pattern against the window pane as they slowly pulled out from their parking spot.  
"I wish we could have finished the lyrics to our song. Do you think it'll be ready in time, Daddy?" The father paused, catching the tone of doubt in his son's soft voice.

"I'm sure it will be Nicky. I'm planning for it to be our best song yet!" At this, Nick looked up in alarm, worry filtering through his mind at not being able to live up to his father's expectations. Their car reached the limits of the parking lot. The man turned on the blinker, getting into the right lane as he waited for the light to change so that they could continue their drive. He noticed his son's distress and tried to change the subject from the focus upon their dilemma.

"Don't worry about it Nick." He stepped lightly upon the gas break as he made a right turn. The Chevron swerved and soon found itself repositioned in the center lane of the road. Once he was comfortable with the location of the arrow on their speed gauge, the man shrugged his shoulders as he continued,

"Besides, you have me to help out so you shouldn't worry about anything! It'll be great Nicky! All you have to worry about is wondering what you're gonna get for Christmas, alright?"

"Alright," Nick sighed in defeat, his eyes downcast as he studied the leather seats of their car's interior. Mr. Jonas frowned.

"Aw…come on Nick. Smile for me." He paused, only to ask in an almost-pleading tone,

"Please?" Nick tilted his head, glancing up at his father from a downward angle. His dark brown curls fell to the side of his heart-shaped face; a face that still consisted of baby fat that came with early childhood. He opened his lips, revealing a row of white teeth that were set in the position of an over exaggerated smile.

"Good enough for me!" Mr. Jonas chuckled, turning his attention back to the asphalt-covered road. After about five minutes of waiting, the wheels of their car slowly rolled to a stop in a different parking space in between a rugged van and a yellow truck. Mr. Jonas twisted the keys in the ignition slot, killing the engine in a quick motion. He pulled them out and shoved them into the left pocket of his blue jeans.

"Alright, we're here! Get out and I'll meet you on the other side of the car, okay?" Nick nodded, unfastening his seat belt swiftly. He tugged on the metal door handle to exit on the right side of the vehicle. He slipped out, straightening his rumpled clothes as he brushed off particles of snow that were descending upon his jacket.

"Over here Nick!" His father called. Nick hurriedly scrambled to meet him, linking arms with his dad as they quickly walked to the door. Mr. Jonas grasped the handle, ushering his son into the warm room.

"Now that that's settled, let's go get in line!"


	2. The Cafe

The Café

Nick pressed his face against the cold glass, gazing longingly at the arrays of muffins and various other desserts that were presented on festive trays that were adorned with tinsel and other Christmas-themed decorations. The sweet fragrance of spice, sugar and warm dough seemed to mock the young boy's hunger as it wafted in the still air of the coffee shop. The amount of time that they had to wait in line seemed almost unbearable for the child but in reality, their wait was short-lived for there were few customers who attended the little French café this late in the day.

When it was time, Mr. Jonas approached the counter. He rested an arm on the shelf as he glanced up at the menu.  
"Thank you and come again soon!" Came a cheerful warble from the employee at the counter as she handed her previous customer the wheat bagel he had just ordered. She turned, flashing a grin at her next customer,  
"How may I help you?"  
"Ah, just a moment…I still haven't decided what I want." The young girl waited patiently as Mr. Jonas scratched his chin in thought. She did not mind for she was preoccupied with watching the little boy on the other side of the counter; the little boy who was staring at the marvelous buns and cookies that littered the window space at the front of the shop with glee.

"Hmmm...I'll have a cup of spice tea," Mr. Jonas finally decided.

"Also, could I have a cinnamon roll for him?" He asked, not bothering to inquire what his son wanted. The question was obvious from the way the child was eying a large mound of dough that was fashioned into a large swirl.

"Sure thing Sir!" The girl smiled politely then turned to call out to her companion who was in the back of the shop near the cappuccino machines.

"We need a cup of spice tea, Johnny!"

"Okay Leah!" The young shop apprentice responded, heading towards the back of the shop to receive the ingredients in order to create the desired beverage.

"Please wait a moment and your order will be out as soon as possible!"  
Mr. Jonas nodded to the cashier girl,

"Okay, thank you very much." He rolled up the sleeves of his olive green jacket, realizing that he was no longer cold because of the comfortable temperature that radiated from the buildings generator that effectively diminished all traces of winter that attempted to sneak into the cozy revenue. Mr. Jonas crouched down and rested his palms on his knees so that he would be close to the same height as his son.

"Come on Nicky, wanna pick a table for us to sit at?"

"Oh sure Daddy!" Nick left the section of treats that were hidden behind a thin glass wall, safely protecting the morsels from miniature heathens such as him. Nicholas grabbed his father's large hand and pulled him towards the front of the shop, proclaiming that he called the tallest chair. The attractive young cashier watched as the merry father and son found a seat next to the window and went about enjoying their snack. She allowed a smile to appear across her face; finding simple joy in seeing such a harmonious relationship between two family members.

_"That is how it is supposed to be like, isn't it? I wish me and my mom could get along like that…,"_ She thought to herself, sighing at her own perplexing correlation with her parents. She was suddenly brought out of her reverie as a tray appeared next to her. She twisted her head, catching a glimpse of Johnny's back as he returned to the rear of the café. She shrugged off her negative attitude then picked up the microphone and held it close to her cherry colored lips that were smeared with a light covering of sparkling lip-gloss. Her orifice parted, revealing a set of pearly white teeth before promptly broadcasting a single phrase,

"Orders up!"


	3. Journey Home

_Journey Home_

"Ah, that was good! Thanks daddy!" Nick exclaimed, buckling his seat belt once again.

"Anytime, son," Mr. Jonas quickly fastened his seat belt as well and then he pulled out of the parking space. He exited the parking lot and took a casual route that would quickly take them to their house.

"We best be getting home soon, we wouldn't want your mother to get any more worried than she most likely is." Mr. Jonas glanced at the radio, checking the time; it was 8:15 pm.

"Ah man, we're going to be late for dinner!" Mr. Jonas groaned,

"Oh and don't tell her that I gave you that cinnamon roll; she'll say it'll ruin your appetite or some motherly thing like that." Nickolas nodded, turning his attention to the rapidly passing white countryside that was dotted with snow laden trees and barren fields.

"By the way, what are we having for dinner Daddy?" Nick inquired casually.

"Umm…I think that she made chicken casserole and asparagus this time." Nick crinkled up his nose in distaste,

"Then she's right; that most definitely will ruin my appetite!"

"Hmm, why? Don't you like casserole?" Mr. Jonas questioned, perplexed.

"Oh I do, it's just that the asparagus isn't really yummy." Mr. Jonas broke out into a short spiel of laughter.

"Ha hah, well…think of it this way Nick: vegetables make you grow up good and strong. So the more vegetables you eat, the stronger you'll get!"

"I am already strong!" Nicholas stated, emphasizing his words. He then momentarily exclaimed,

"Watch this Daddy!"

"Hold on! Let's get to a red light first then you can show me." They soon reached a traffic light right when it was rotating to the yellow hue associated with the international signal for drivers to yield. Once he brought his vehicle to a stop, Mr. Jonas was able to turn around and give his sole attention to his son's performance.

"Okay, what were you saying?"

"I was going to show you this!" Nick rolled up his sweater's sleeve, revealing a thin arm that was bunched up in the form of a flexed muscle. A small line went down the center of the arm, showing that the little boy's muscles were growing in fast. They were impressive for his age but nothing extraordinary yet.

"He heh, I think you better eat some more beans or something Nicky! You still have a long way to go before you beat me!" Nicholas's brown eyebrows knit them-selves together betwixt his eyes, crinkling the skin of his forehead. His plump lips where drawn in a straight line as they hid the dimples of his cheeks from sight as a frown replaced his previous smile.

"I wasn't comparing myself to you!" Nick objected.

"Oh but you should! Look at these biceps!" Mr. Jonas quickly rolled up his sleeve, placing his arm next to Nick's as he revealed his own muscles.

"Bam! How's that for your old man, eh?" He winked, confidence written across his entire face. Nick studied his father's forearm for a moment before he poked it, stifling a laugh by covering his mouth with his hands.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing! It's just that, ha hah, you arm's…a bit pudgy!" His appearance jarred, Mr. Jonas looked down at himself anew.

"Oh…you're right. Well, maybe we both need to be eating more veggies then!"

The rest of the ride was enjoyable. They swiftly passed through dense woodland that was scattered over a few dozen miles. After a fifteen minute trek through the enclosed space, their car was finally allowed to pop out at the end of the large expanse of timber and loam. The hazy light reflected off the freshly fallen snow came directly from the center of a small glade that revealed a cozy town, which was tucked snuggly against the edge of the musky forest.

As their car traveled through the well-light town, sparkling houses covered with extravagant decorations and streamers greeted them; their roofs strung with flashing lights which blinked cheerfully down at them from their suspended location. Along the cold cement, draped with a heavy blanket of snow, rested a row of candy canes which were picketed neatly near the edge of the sidewalk. A team of feisty reindeer ran besides the car, neighing out and snorting into the air, a thin mist surrounded their soft muzzles as their warm breath froze in the night sky. Nicolas gazed out in awe at the dream-like wonderland made of snow, presents and childish fantasies. He pressed his nose firmly against the glass window pane as he peered out at the rapidly moving world of lights and mesmerizing objects, which seemed to leap out at him from a distant place that had seemed so apparently unattainable to a child like him.

Yet through this world of delight and joy, a site so absurd and shocking was unable to avoid the young boy's adept perception. There, down a dimly light alley way, he managed to witness a sight that gripped his heart; nearly stopping his thought process as he desperately tried to absorb the image placed before his innocent, chocolate-brown eyes. A few feet away from the street, an alleyway progressed and flowed against the side of an elaborate restaurant, the _Tolima_. Jubilant guests greeted one another with glee and engorged in the huge buffet spread before them; completely unaware of what lay merely on the other side of the wall. There, beyond the festive lights that beamed in the approaching darkness, a collection of people gathered. They hovered, smothering the makeshift fire that lay within a rusting metal trash bin. Their worn hands, most wrapped in bandages and strips of cloth, were held tediously over the warm licks of fire; hanging dangerously close to the base of the pit in an attempt to provide a brief moment of relief from the piercing numbness they constantly had to endure.

A clump of snow slid off of a neighboring rooftop, fluidly trailing down the wall as the bunch of condensed water made it's decent onto the white carpet that covered the ground below. The tiny flames flickered in the icy wind for an instant, threatening to sputter out and leave the haggard people to defend themselves against the bitter cold. Luckily, one of the unfortunate men crept closer to the bin, shielding the bulk of it with his broad back before the mischievous currents of wind could snuff the life source of their fire out. The wind was not so easily defeated. It enjoyed tormenting the pitiful couplings of people around the trashcan by playfully tugging on their tattered clothes. When the people were unresponsive, it attempted to whip strands of hair about their faces; waving it in front of their eyes in a teasing manner as it forced the miserable people to lift their hands to remove the offending wisps of their own hair away from their line of vision. This would not have had any effect upon the people if the weather was agreeable, but as they went to clear their faces, the warm, comforting source that brought them relief left their freezing appendages; allowing coldness to enwrap them yet again as they struggled to absorb any available heat.

Nickolas watched the scene unfold before him; sadness and confusion clouding his mind. He could not comprehend why the people did not go inside or why they were wearing such inappropriate clothing for the current season. He was about to turn and mention them to his father but his gaze was transfixed, unable to look away as their car continued to drive along the street crowded with parked cars. Nick abruptly shifted in his seat, rotating around to stare out the back window; not wanting to leave the people in that state. His desires were ignored as their car turned the corner, leaving the festive town of lights and wonder behind as they continued their journey home.


End file.
